Known History Wiki
The First Age The Migration Period * 6000 BCW-4000 BCW: The name here, an ethnic group from northern name here crossed the arm, a landbridge scholars think was caused by an ice age. After crossing the arm, they arrived in southeastern name here. Some settled the barren plains while others migrated north where they began to spread out even further. The Age of One Hundred Kingdoms * 4000 BCW-1000 BCW: After the name here settled in the north, they began to form tribes which eventually formed small petty kingdoms that eventually formed into several larger kingdoms. The Fall of House Meade * 3000 BCW: As House Durwell began to expand their kingdom south, the vassal lords of the Greywood, House Meade, rebelled. After hearing of this, Morris Durwell, lord of Durhall, gathered his army and marched for the Greywood. For years, House Meade managed to hold off House Durwell until Morris managed to gain enough strength to take the Greywood. After taking the forest, Morris had every member of the house, including the women and children, put to the sword. * After dealing with House Meade, House Durwell continued to push into the south until they had all lands up to the River name here The Unification of the West * 2000 BCW: After centuries of rivalries and wars, the dozens of eastern kingdoms fell into a series of wars. After the death of the lord of House Cauldon, the high ranking members of the kingdom quickly put the blame on their neighbor to the west, House Rhye. Furious with the accusation, the lord of House Rhye gathered his army and allies and marched for war. For years, both sides warred until House Rhye managed to burn down the hold of House Cauldon, Errem. After winning the war, House Rhye unified the kingdoms of the east under their banner. The Great Conquering * 1000 BCW: After an ethnic group from across the Middle Sea known as the Daryals crowned Argilyn the Holy, he claimed he was visited by name here and that he was told he must lead his people to the promised land across the sea. * The Daryal fleet sails across the Middle Sea and makes landfall on the mouth of the Poison Rush. They easily killed the men that showed resistance with their advanced iron techniques and battle tactics and continue to march north. * Hearing of the invaders and their superior technology, the native kingdosm immediately surrendered one by one. The Age of Kings * 995 BCW: After establishing he city of Argilynia, the new capital, at the mouth of the Poison Rush, he immediately encountered issues. Thanks to the remote location of Argilynia in the middle of the barren south, small rebellions immediately popped up, declaring their own sovereign states. The infrastructure was also terrible. After a large fire broke out, Argilyn moved the capital to the ruins of a large pagan temple to show the dominance of his religion. The Culling * 994 BCW-991 BCW: After the establishment of Daryal rule over all of the continent, Argilyn became disgusted by the many pagan religions of the continent. After plotting for years, Argilyn sent orders to the city guard to snuff out the pagan religions. For years, anyone that showed signs of being a pagan was immediately put to the sword. Eventually, everyone submitted to the holiness of the High Holy One. The Pig Slaughter * 992 BCW: After a group of pagan worshippers refused to stand down in the market of Kingsport, Argilyn claimed he received a vision telling him to roundup and kill everyone there. After having the vision, he immediately ordered the rounding up of everyone in the market. After much confusion and panic, he had everyone there killed. Since then, many people have nicknamed the event the Pig Slaughter. The War of the Three Sons * 976 BCW: After Argilyn died in his sleep, his three sons began to fight for power. The eldest son, Argilyn II, took Kingsport and its armies and pushed his brothers out of the nation. * 976 BCW-974 BCW: After being pushed out, the second eldest son, Dariyon I, began to take various Daryal cities in Darrhos. After having all of northwest Darrhos under his control, Dariyon established his capital in the city of Lyros, the first city he captured. * After seeing his brothers success, the youngest son, Aelyn I, offered to help his brother with a mercenary army he had bought. With his armies depleting from putting down small resistances across his territory, Dariyon accepted his brothers offer. The Night of Swords * 973 BCW: After Dariyon failed miserably at a putting down a revolt in Mysos, Aelyn began to plot against his brother. After months of plotting every detail, Aelyn gathered his mercenaries and snuck into the Lyrosi keep. After taking out the guards, Aelyn and his most trusted soldiers slaughtered everyone in the kings quarters. It is said that Aelyn saved Dariyon for himself. * After hearing of this, the underpaid troops of Lyros surrendered and pledged their loyalty to Aelyn. The Retaking of the Throne * After taking the Lyrosi throne, Aelyn amassed his army and sailed across the sea to;the north using the fleet he stole from the Lyrosi ports. * After arriving in the Royal Bay, the southern army took the royal army by surprise and slaughtered the navy, allowing them to destroy the port. The Hiyasi Wars * 336 BCW: After the monarchy began to expand their territory in Darrhos, the empire of Hiyas began to feel threatened. * 331 BCW: Even though a majority of his advisers advised against it, the newly crowned emperor of Hiyas, Varos III, became convinced by his top adviser, Tyras the Trickster, to invade the Daryal-held lands on Darrhos. Later that year, the Hiyasi armies marched for war. * After hearing of the approaching Hiyasi armies, the cities of the monarchy called for the monarchy to help them. Reluctantly, Maelyn I sent an army to the south. The Mad Reign * 328 BCW: After Maelyn I was killed campaigning, his son, Maelyn II, was put in power. * After it was discovered that Maelyn was mentally unstable, many high ranking nobles began to bribe the royal advisers to rule for him. * 304 BCW: When Maelyn became old enough, he began to rule, plunging the realm into chaos. Seeing that he was easily manipulated, his wife, Brya of Durhall, began to manipulate his decisions in order to give herself power. Soon, Brya was the real ruler with Maelyn being just a puppet. * 301 BCW: After Maelyn discovered that the monarchy had lost their territories in Darrhos to pirates and local insurgencies, Maelyn collapsed and died of unknown causes. With no one to manipulate to give her power, Brya was arrested by Maelyns brother, Aeryn the Restorer, and was put to the sword. The Restoration * 301 BCW-297 BCW: After taking the throne, Aeryn marched his army to the now fallen city of Yriss and began invading the city. After successfully taking it, the army of restoration took the rest of the Darrhos monarchy cities one by one until the empire as reunited. The empire of Hiyas as then dissolved and taken over by neighboring city-states. The Warring Years * After the kingdom as reunited, Aeryn uickly fell sick and died. His eldest son, Aeryn II quickly took over and loat control of the Darrhosi province immediately. * 295 BCW: After a devestating military defeat, Aeryn tripled the taxes on the Darrhosi province, having little car for the inhabitants. Furious, the local govrning bodies rebelled and fell into a star of constant war. Listening to the advice of his advisers, Aeryn let them have their independence. The Peasant War * 12 BCW: After Maelyn III was crowned king, he abused his power to the point that it annoyed the corrupt nobles. Instead of ruling a kingdom, he would instead eat and drink. After his son, Aelyn VI, denounced his father and gathered a following to overthrow him, Maelyn became furious and amassed his own army. For the next decade, the realm was torn apart by civil war. Eventually, Aelyn gathered enough strength to march on Kingsport with the assistance of the lord of the north, Eddick Thayne. When they reached the city gates, the insurgent army managed to breach the gates and storm the city. After hours of fighting, Aelyn reached the throne room, where he killed his father and took the throne. * 1 BCW: When Aelyn VI rose to power, the realm was in ruins. He quickly replaced the members of the council and did everything he could to improve the living conditions of the realm. * After the mysterious death of Aelyn in his sleep, his son, Julyn II, was out in power at the young age of 12. With his rise to power, Julyn became power hungry, always wanting more. After a month of ruling, he began to boast about plans to build the tallest tower or largest statue dedicated to himself. Every time someone disagreed with him, he would have their head. * After looting the coffers of a recently extinct house that had been put down, Julyn became overjoyed. Wanting to celebrat, he had a tourney held at the gates of Kingsport. While Julyn was attending the tourney, a peasant ran up to him and pulled a knife, saying he ruined the kingdom. Furious, he had everyone that had attended the tourney executed. Furious, the peasants rose in rebellion and sacked Kingsport. Even the soldiers joined, demandping a larger salary. It is said that Julyn was so afraid of what would happen to him that he jumped out the window of the keep. After the rebellion, the archbishop installed the royal adviser, Eddick Thayne. The Age of the Holy * 1 BCW-3 ACW: After taking power, it appeared that Eddick Thayne had established a new age of prosperity for the realm. In reality, the archbishop had been slowly taking power from the king until eventually he was pushed out of power by the clergy which had been pulling the strings for all of his rule. Eventually, the king became just a figurehead while the Archbishop became the real ruler. Jaims’ Rebellion * 24 ACW: With the death of archbishop Tommis I, the bishops voted to put the bishop of the northeastern province, Jaims I. After gaining power, Jaims caused the clergy to fall into a corrupt state by taking bribes and pulling the strings of foreign politics. Angered by the state of the clergy, a group of bishops known as the Restorers conspired to kill Jaims. * After hearing of the plan from a snitch, he had the Restorers executed. The execution made things worse with more bishops turning to the Restorers side. Eventually, bishop Jon of Morrin had the archbishop arrested. What Jon failed to realize was that Jaims was very popular among the public. * While Jaims was being transported to the chopping block, a group of faithful. the name for the followers of Jaims, hijacked the transport and amassed an army for Jaims. After being let free, Jaims and his followers marched on Kingsport and stormed the keep. The Duel of the Six * After arriving in the throne room, Jaims challenged archbishop Jon to a duel, each with two of their most talen soldiers. Jon accepted. After hours of dueling, Jaims managed to cut Jon’s leg off, followed by his head. * After winning the duel, Jaims took the position of Archbishop back and plunged the clergy back into its corrupt state. * Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse